


Pulsating Pleasure Porters

by DLS_writes



Series: Weasleys' Wizard Whims [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Erotic Writers United Taboo, FC Fics - NSFW, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, M/M, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred and George test their new pulsating invention.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (mentioned)
Series: Weasleys' Wizard Whims [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection





	Pulsating Pleasure Porters

“George! Post!”

“On my way!”

Fred took the letters from the brown owl that had just swooped in through the kitchen window of the twins’ shared flat above their shop in Diagon Alley. George came hurrying out of the bathroom, dressed in boxers only, drying his hair with a towel as he swiftly approached his brother. “Anything from our testers?” George asked curiously while the bird soared off again.

“Yes, there’s- oh _hello_!” Fred answered, distracted by the half-naked appearance of this twin.

George playfully beat him around the shoulders with his towel and smirked, “Stop staring and get to the important stuff! No, _the other_ important stuff!” he laughed, when Fred discarded the letters on the kitchen table, grabbed George by the hips and started to nibble his earlobe. The younger twin freed himself from Fred’s grip and reached for the letters, dropping the towel on the table in their place. “Oh good, there’s one from Hermione and one from Luna. Which one do you want?”

“Gimme Hermione’s - let’s see whether she dared to test it at all!” Fred grinned evilly. He took the letter from George and tore it open to read it aloud.  
  
  
_Dear Fred and George, _

_Thank you for trusting me with the testing of your new inventions. I must say that I did not expect a vibrator when you asked me if I wanted to try out a new Wonder Witch product. My first impulse was to send it back immediately because I did not want to give you a full review about how I used it. However, Ron assured me it would be fine_  
  
  
”Ha! Our kinky little brother, huh? Likes his audience,” Fred commented. George grinned broadly.  
  
  
_and that you both would mock me even more if I did not review it._  
  
  
“Well, he’s not wrong, is he?” smirked George.  
  
  
_ So, since we also had a lot of fun with your whips and ropes,_  
  
  
Fred looked up at his twin, “Did they now? Which whips have they got, d’you know?”

“I think it’s the fanged ones,” George winked as Fred let out an appreciative whistle, “Told ya, Hermione’s no innocent little wallflower.”

“I never said that!” Fred protested.

“No, but you wouldn’t believe me that she used to have a crush on you either.”

“I did believe you, I just didn’t find that interesting at all, seeing as I already had you,” Fred made a face and playfully slapped George’s butt.

George laughed in response and gave him a conciliatory kiss on the cheek. “Continue, please?” he said, as he put his arms around Fred’s waist and let his head rest on his shoulder, gently nuzzling into his neck.

“Ok, ok, but don’t distract me,” Fred said and kissed the top of his twin’s head.  
  
  
_I decided to give it a go._  
  
  
“I bet Ron was watching!”

“Shush!”  
  
  
_ The texture is very pleasant of course, you made sure of that. Another plus is that you don’t need any lube for it. This is actually an interesting piece of magic I would like to know more about - it’s not wet or otherwise slippery on the outside but yet you can make immediate use of it any time without any kind of foreplay or the like, so there has to be some kind of lubricant charm on it, surely? The muggle products are very different, in any case._  
  
  
George caught Fred’s eye and their smirks widened.  
  
  
_Please don’t tell Ron about this, but I still feel bad for when I turned the thing on, my first thought was of you two._  
  
  
The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before Fred continued.  
  
  
_ It was something along the lines of “Fred and George Weasley, you’ve outdone yourself!” I cannot remember it properly, because my mind went a little blank after the first few thrusts. When I realized that it wasn’t merely a vibrator at all! The thrusts came in exactly the right intervals from the beginning on, I would really like to know how you managed to charm it this way! The added vibrations intensified the pleasure already but when the upper part of it swelled and touched my G-spot, I remember thinking vaguely that it would not take long to reach climax this way. Just then, the little “finger” (for lack of a better word) came out and - I have to give you that - I never orgasmed this quickly (and this hard) in my life._  
_ I tried it again a few times of course, because I want to give you a proper review_  
  
  
“Of course, that’s the reason she did it,” Fred smirked.  
  
  
_and once you know what’s possible with this little (or big) wonder, it’s easier to adjust it to your needs._  
  
  
“Oh good, so she found the slower teasing mode too!” George said happily.

“Sounds like it. Or Ron did,” grinned Fred.  
  
  
_ You told me I could keep it so this is what I’ll do. Thank you very much again for trusting me with this and I trust you to not tease me openly about it. We’re all adults, so I think we should handle the situation accordingly._  
  
_Best wishes from Ron too. We look forward to seeing you next month at the opening party (we won’t bring Rose and Hugo)._  
_ Love, Hermione_

  
Fred and George briefly looked at each other before they started to grin broadly.

“Well, that was certainly a meaningful review!” George smirked.

Fred snorted, “Definitely! And her descriptions of the pulsator also were useful. Now… Luna? Can I read that one too?”

“Oh very well, there you go,” said George rolling his eyes but smiling nevertheless.

“You can rest your head on my shoulder again,” suggested Fred with an would-be casual tone that fooled no one. George was happy to do as proposed anyway and Fred began to read.  
  
  
_Dear Fred, dear George, _  
  
_Thank you for sending me your new Weasleys’ Wild Wonder, that’s how I named your new pulsator. I’ve had quite some fun with it and since you asked for a review, I will give you a full account of how useful this piece of magic was for me._  
  
  
Fred quickly scanned the rest of the letter and felt his ears going slightly red. “Merlin’s beard, she did write quite some porn, here!” he said disbelievingly as he handed the letter over to his brother, “Here, read it for yourself, I’m not gonna read that out loud!”

George grinned, took the letter from him and read it silently. When he was done, he looked up at his twin again, the grin still on his lips, “Well yeah, this certainly is explicit but I’m surprised you’re embarrassed. You usually like dirty talk, don’t you?” he leered.

“Yeah, when _you_ do it! This is different, though,” he tried to justify himself.

“Awww, I know, c’mere, Freddie,” replied George, pulling him closer by the waistband of his pants. He smiled and kissed Fred’s jaw line and down over his neck.

“So, the pulsators w-work as they should, then... Alicia… ah… and Katie were thrilled about them too,” Fred managed to utter while his twin abused his neck.

“Mmh-mh,” came a sound of agreement from George. He briefly let go of his brother to free him from his shirt, then continued immediately to lick and nibble his way downwards, additionally pinching Fred’s nipples now.

“So… Ah! You... wanna try the m- male version?”

George stopped what he was doing to look at Fred. “You want _me_ to try it first?”

“Um, yeah… After the Sensation Strengthening Snack I’m not too keen on testing at the moment and I thought-” The rest of his sentence was lost in a passionate kiss George decided to give him in just that moment. Fred was not opposed at all and kissed him back just as fervently. Hands tangled in ginger hair, slid over bared skin and their tongues stroked and probed each other as Fred felt his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable around his growing hard-on.

George seemed to have sensed this and expertly opened the buttons to free his brother’s erection and rid him of the offending fabric. Fred could barely suppress a moan as George also pulled down his boxers, his hand brushing Fred’s cock in the process. “You like this, don’t you?” George smirked and Fred nodded, biting his lower lip in response. “Well, then let’s see how you like this…” George took off his own boxers that he had put on mere 15 minutes ago and pressed his own hard member against Fred’s. The older twin moaned once more and George made a satisfied noise too, but then he stood back again.

“Come on, I put the plug in my nightstand yesterday,” George winked and walked towards the twins’ shared bedroom. Fred quickly stepped out of his pants and boxers, took off his socks and followed his brother.

When he entered the bedroom, George was already sitting on the bed, a butt plug in one hand and a tube of lube in the other. “Would you like to put it in or d’you wanna watch me?” he asked with a seductive grin.

Fred pondered this for a moment, “You put it in but I’ll join you on the bed,” he finally said and lay down next to his brother, facing him. George put a bit of lube onto his finger and the plug and then lay down on his side, facing Fred. The latter kissed George softly on his forehead and then on his lips. “You’re so goddamn beautiful, you know that?” he said with an enamored look, while he let his hand run over his twin’s chest and torso, down to his crotch and ultimately gripped George’s hard-on.

“We’re identical, you moron,” George winked, but kissed Fred’s lips as a sign of gratitude for the compliment. Then he closed his eyes and uttered a soft moan. His own ministrations at his backside already felt good but Fred adding to this was bliss. “Ok, it’s in,” he said, opening his eyes again and looking into his brother’s.

“Cool!” said Fred, letting go of George and reaching for his wand, “Should I activate it then?” He was beaming with childish anticipation. George found this incredibly cute.

“Yes please! Start with the pul- whoa!” Fred had flicked his wand right after the “Yes please” and the plug had started to vibrate silently, sending shivers down George’s spine.

“Like it?” Fred asked eagerly and, not waiting for an answer, he waved his wand again.

George felt the plug expanding in length and width. It felt almost like Fred was inside of him now, as the pulsator plug was supposed to resemble an average cock when fully expanded. It was still a bit smaller than Fred was but it did make a nice change, because Fred usually didn’t vibrate. George had to suppress a giggle at that thought, which Fred realized, of course.

“What now? Is it tickling or what?” the older twin asked in an amused voice, his gaze still intently fixed on his brother.

“No, I just… nevermind, it feels good!” George answered and pushed himself up. Being filled as he was now, he found lying on his side a little uncomfortable and got into his hands and knees instead.

“Excellent! Then let me add the thrusting!” Fred waved his wand again and George moaned when the pulsator started to perfectly mimic a cock’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck! That’s- oargh!” George gasped. He let his head hang down between his shoulders and gave in to the sensation when another one was added and his eyes fluttered open to look at a grinning Fred, who had taken hold of his twin’s cock to stroke it in a rhythm that met the thrusts of the pulsator.

“I’m allowed to join in on the fun, aren’t I?” Fred smirked and continued his stroking. With his other hand he waved his wand one last time before he discarded it.

George cried out when he felt the in-built extension of the toy massaging his prostate. His vision already was starting to turn a little starry but somehow he managed to compose himself enough to talk to his brother. “Fred… prep yourself,” he brought out before a particular arousing push against his sweet spot made him groan.

“What?” Fred looked nonplussed.

“Prep… yourself… I wanna fuck you… Don’t you?” George brought out breathlessly. The pleasure was building up inside him fast and he was afraid he might come too soon this way. However, he did want to try this threesome-like experience and share at least some of it with his other half.

Fred looked intrigued but he did want to tease his twin a little. “Hm… Not sure I’m in the mood,” he claimed, fully aware that his solid hard-on sent a very different message, “I might need some stimulation first… Like.. some of that dirty talk you mentioned earlier?”

Of course, George saw right through this game but he was getting slightly desperate, “Fuck! You’ll p-pay for this, F-Freddie… I’m gonna… I’ll pound you so hard you’ll… forget your name! Get that… nice ass of yours… ready for… m-me to f-fill it and… argh!”

“Not the most inspiring talk ever but I think it’ll suffice,” Fred winked at him. He reached for his wand again to quickly stretch and lube himself magically, then knelt on all fours in front of George who managed to hoist himself up straight and grabbed Fred’s hips from behind.

With one swift push George was inside him and let out a long-drawn moan, “Finally!” He tried to grant Fred some time to adjust to the sudden invasion but it was extremely hard for him to hold himself back as the pulsator kept thrusting into him and against his prostate, making it a real effort to control his movements at all.

Luckily, Fred had done a thorough job in preparing himself. “Go on, Georgie, no need to hold back! I’m pretty eager myself, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

As soon as the words had left Fred’s mouth, George was more than happy to make good of his earlier “threat” and started to roughly pound into his twin. The doubled pleasure of Fred’s tightness gripping his cock and the pulsator thrusting incessantly into him, sending shivers through his whole body was enough to make anyone come in no time. He tried to compose himself because he wanted to give Fred as much pleasure as possible but he felt himself getting closer and closer. “Fuck! Fred, I... w-won’t last… l-long,” he brought out but even those few syllables were costing him every inch of self-control.

Fred was clearly enjoying himself too, though, “K-keep going then! I won’t need long… either,” he panted and it was true. Due to his intensified pleasure, George was going even rougher and harder than usual and Fred found himself liking this very much. At his words he felt how George let go of all restrains and thrusted into him faster and more frantically than ever. Fred adjusted his position a little to grab hold of his own cock and started to pump it at top-speed.

George, no longer able to form any coherent words, finally came with a heartfelt, guttural moan and therewith caused a little chain reaction: Feeling being filled with his lover’s seed was what sent Fred over the edge too and as he came with a cry of his twin’s name, his muscles contracted around George, which in turn made him groan desperately again.

Fred carefully broke away from George and turned around to look at him. “M-make it… stop!” George panted as the pulsator was still moving and kept teasing his prostate. “Oh! Sure! Absolutely! Wait…” Fred said startled and took his wand to turn the toy off. With a sigh of relief, George slumped down next to his twin.

“Are you ok?” Fred asked, brushing a strand of wet hair off George’s sweaty forehead.

“Yeah!” George was still breathing heavily but now that all stimulation had subsided and he was slowly calming down, he was able to give Fred a reassuring smile and pulled him close to kiss his lips. “That thing is… amazing! You need to try it too! But I think… we should add an auto stop… you know, after the wearer has orgasmed,” he said, still panting slightly.

Fred merely grinned at him, “We’ll do that. But first… let’s stay here a bit and then have breakfast, alright?”


End file.
